


Red Handed

by CandiedChris



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Barebacking, Breaking and Entering, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Gang activity, Gangs, Hair-pulling, Masturbation, Public Masturbation, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26257039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandiedChris/pseuds/CandiedChris
Summary: While on assignment with Sweet Pea to steal some auto parts from Hiram Lodge, the heat of the moment and sex tension makes your hands start to wander...
Relationships: Sweet Pea (Riverdale)/Reader
Kudos: 40





	Red Handed

**Author's Note:**

> Oh lord, this was written so long ago lmfao. This is based off a very vivid manic sex dream I had one night. Almost done transferring fics over from Tumblr! 
> 
> Warnings: semi-public masturbation, vaginal sex, voyeurism, some dirty talk, unprotected sex.

You listened to the light clinking of metal as your fellow Serpent picked the lock to the auto parts store. Your eyes kept drifting over to his broad form, hunched over with small curses falling from his lips. His ass in particular looked perfect, even in the dimly lit alleyway.

The lock finally gave away and he straightened to his full height, towering over you as he turned to meet your eyes. A proud smirk was on his lips, his tongue teasingly running across them as he looked over your figure.

You wore your own take on a cat suit, a tight black leather jacket and a form fitting black mini skirt. It probably showed way too much skin to be conventional, but you wanted to look hot tonight.

No one would be seeing you but your counterpart, but you’d been trying to catch his eyes for weeks now. You teased one another and flirted relentlessly, yet nothing ever came of it. The sexual frustration alone had you on edge and not the good kind.

Jughead had given you this job to prove yourself to the gang. You were to steal some much needed bike parts from one of Hiram Lodges’ auto parts stores. Sweet Pea had so far been like your mentor. It took him some time to warm up to you, but once he did the energy between you both became like static – electrifying and exciting.

Needless to say you were quite happy to be paired with him in this venture. You didn’t really know much about motorcycles or what parts that the Serpent King needed. Luckily Pea knew plenty and planned on grabbing the parts while you kept watch.

“Remember the plan, doll?” Pea asked, his eyes lingering on the exposed parts of your thighs. The pet name sent a thrill through you and your legs unconsciously squeezed together to try and stop any wetness forming from the sound of his voice.

You nodded your head, “I’ll keep watch while you look for the parts. If I see blue lights then I call for you.” A coy smile spread across your lips at him.

“Good girl,” Sweet Pea said teasingly, patting you on the head before heading inside. He went to the alarm system and quickly deactivated it. Part of your mission was to scout out the place beforehand and figure out what the pin code was.

Your lower lip caught between your teeth as you now had to separate from him. You paused, taking in the look of him in the security lighting. Sweet Pea noticed you staring at him and waved you off into the direction that you needed to go.

“Better go look for cops instead of looking at me, princess.” He said dismissively before walking off to another part of the store.

You moved to the main window, getting down on your knees to hide beneath the sill. Your eyes stayed on the parking lot and the main street outside, the darkness lit only by yellow street lights.

In the distance you could hear Sweets rifling through the shelves, grabbing things he needed and putting them into the black duffel you two brought with you.

Frustration was welling inside of you, overcoming you completely as your fingers trailed the hem of your black skirt. You slid the hem up slightly, your digits moving to your inner thigh.

The pads of your fingertips lightly pressed against your already swelling clitoris through your underwear. A tiny gasp left your lips at the spark of pleasure that ran through you. Your vision started to become hazy as you rubbed your clit in small, electrifying circles.

You quickly moved your hand inside of your underwear so that your touch was unobstructed. Moaning softly, your other hand snuck in so that a finger could ghost your entrance. Your eyes became hooded as you inserted your finger fully into your already wet core.

You leaned over so your forehead was pressed against the ledge of the window, hips moving to grind down against your finger in an attempt to feel more. A whimper escaped you, the danger of being caught thrilling you more. What if he saw you right now? What would he do? Would you be kicked out for not doing your job?

Your head lifted slightly so you could at least try to look for cop cars, hot breath fogging up the glass of the window. You heard footsteps behind you, making your heart leap into your throat.

Sweet Pea was staring at you, watching you touch yourself and ride your fingers. Your first instinct was to hide yourself from him, but you couldn’t pull your hands away from their workings. Him seeing you in such a state practically had you gushing with arousal. Your hips moved even more furiously, fingers moving expertly, and you couldn’t help but moan.

Your eyes dared to slip closed as his steps came closer to you, bag landing heavily against the ground when he dropped it. “Are you in here fucking yourself while I do all the work?” He asked in a low tone. It wasn’t angry, more teasing and amused.

All you could do in response was whimper again. “Does breaking and entering make you that horny, baby girl?” He asked, voice still deep with an indiscernible emotion. “That’s so _dirty_.”

He moved even closer and you inserted a second finger. “Pea,” You breathed out, turning your head and opening your eyes to look at him. Your eyes widened when you saw that his cock was already out, hard and practically throbbing as he stroked it. When had he even unzipped his pants? Were you too wrapped up in your own edging to hear him?

“Yes, sweetheart?” Sweet Pea asked, his voice laced with desire as he teased himself with his thumb.

“Fuck me, please,” You begged, feeling an orgasm building from your own effort. But you wanted more, seeing him out and standing at attention had your fingers suddenly feeling small and inadequate.

He breathed in sharply at your request. Not that it wasn’t clearly obvious that it’s what you wanted him to do, it was just more a turn on to hear you say it. “Only if you keep watch.” He said, “if you think you can do that, then take your panties off.”

His order had you groaning in frustration. Could you focus enough to keep a look out while he was ramming you from behind? You didn’t know but hell it was worth a try. You removed your hands from yourself and hooked your fingers over the elastic of your underwear, pulling them down and perking your ass up for him.

Sweet Pea moved so that he was positioned behind you, a rough unoccupied hand pushing up your skirt so that your ass was bare for him. He ran his palm over one of your cheeks before smacking you hard.

A whimpered tumbled out of your mouth at the sting. He grabbed your hip roughly, and teased you by running his tip along your slit. “Fuck, baby, how are you this wet from just touching yourself?” He asked you, surprised that you were dripping for him.

You weren’t sure if the question was rhetorical or not, but chose not to answer regardless. He aligned himself with your core before easily pushing in. His size stretched you, making you moan loudly. “Look forward.” Sweet Pea ordered as he pushed into you all the way to his hilt.

You both let out a pleased sigh, taking a moment to feel one another. The peaceful moment only lasted a second before he pulled out and slammed into you again. Your body jerked forward and you had to put your hand on the glass to keep from hitting your head.

Pea started with a relentless pace, hands gripping your hips to hold them into place. Since you were already on edge to begin with, it only took a minute or two before you were on the brink again. “Don’t cum yet,” Pea said, leaning over to whisper into your ear. “Hold it.”

You moaned out a whine as you struggled to keep your eyes open and looking outside the window. The glass was foggy now from body heat and heavy breathing, and it was getting hard to even see outside of it. Still you worried that if you stopped trying then Pea would pull out and leave you unsatisfied.

Sweet Pea moaned out your name as he increased his pace. Your muscles were tensed tight as you held back your orgasm, an almost overwhelming amount of pressure was building up causing you to feel like you were going to go insane if you kept this up much longer.

He grabbed a fistful of your hair and pulled on it, causing your back to arch. You put your other hand onto the glass as well to prop yourself up. One of his hands snaked around your body to grab onto your breast and tease your nipple.

The sensation put you over the edge completely and you could no longer stop yourself as you came hard against him. He tugged on your hair in response as your body spasmed, completely unhinged. Moans loud enough to bounce off the walls of the building filled the room.

“I didn’t tell you, you could cum.” Sweet Pea hissed threateningly. His pace didn’t let up and he showed no signs of stopping. You couldn’t even tell that he was getting more desperate for his own release. He tugged on your nipple hard enough to make you whimper in a pleasing kind of pain.

“Pea,” You tried to say warningly but no other words would come out. After a few more minutes of rough thrusts, skin smacking hard against skin, Pea released inside of you. His hot seed filling and warming you simultaneously. He let go of your head so you slouched forward against the window. “Pea!” You managed to say again through heavy puffs of breath.

He made an acknowledging sound, unable to actually say anything either. It was too late, the door was being bust down and Sheriff Jones was standing before them.

“Boy, you couldn’t have gone one night without keeping your pants on?” He shouted, turning away to avoid seeing too much of their exposed skin. Sweet Pea just laughed as he pulled out and pulled your skirt down to cover your ass respectfully. That didn’t stop his semen from dripping down your leg.

FP shook his head, still not looking directly at them. “Get dressed, get the parts, and for Christ’s sake get the security tape before you leave.” He spoke into his radio, telling dispatch that the coast was clear and it was a false alarm.

Pea helped you stand so you could pull your underwear up. You had to lean against him as your legs were still wobbling from the intensity of the orgasm. He rolled his eyes playfully before throwing you over his shoulder, earning a squeak of surprise. He grabbed the back with his free hand effortlessly. His display of strength was enough to start turning you on all over again.

“If that gets you going, princess, just wait until I get you back to Sunnyside. Then we’ll really have some _fun_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please feel free to leave a kudos, comment, bookmark/subscribe, or even [leave a tip](http://ko-fi.com/theangriestpea)!


End file.
